leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-176.227.154.70-20120719192650/@comment-4881935-20120719221817
okay, let me try this again. 1) Being a 'melee' champion who brings only damage and zero utility is the issue. Range champions can do this because they can be safe enough where their damage really makes a difference. Being a melee champion is a entire different situation because they will usually be in the thick of things, so the amount of damage they can do is situation and requires a lot of timing. If she brought some utility along with her damage, then at least the utility can be useful encase she is unable to deal the damage she needs. Also, the really only champions who brings this like Fiora is master yi, and he is regarded unvaible as AD for a reason (even though I like an AD yi). 2) nothing needed to say here, even though I thought this was one of my weak arguments. 3) I should try harder on this point because I strongly believe why champions like her type aren't play that much unless overpowered. Because she is normally squishier then the normal bruiser, her role in the team is a lot narrowed. I realize, in small battles like 1v1, 2v2, she works well, but when it comes to large 5v5 battles, melee champions need some way to survive the battle. There will be a lot of AoE damge, and if's she focus too much on damage items, she will die too fast (generally). There was a reason why Jax's ultimate got changed back to the defensive boost from the offensive boost even though the offensive boost was a lot stronger. A lot damage does not mean much without living long enough to deal the damage. Even after that change, more defensive buffs were given to jax to allow him to survive decent enough. Another thing, if you play her in the fashion where you wait until they use most of their burst, then you fill more of the role of Assassin due to you jumping in to quickly burst champion down and leave (Hence a reason why AP Yi has become more popular over AD Yi). Doing sustain DPS for a melee champion is just really hard unless they are very tanky. Going a glass cannon build is really hard to pull off for any melee champion. Having no defensive innate skill makes it harder. These type of things work better for lower elo players, but the higher you go, the harder this becomes. This is why no one really consider it OP in my opinion. 4) About this point, it's actually very subjective. I hold nothing if you think this statement is wrong and would love it if you prove it wrong, or just don't believe it. This changes with time so I believe this was the weakest of the four I listed. I don't really care about this point, but this is just the normal thing I hear about her. I would love to toss out more things for her, but, I don't really play her. These are just a few things I can see base by looking at her skills and numbers. I'm pretty sure someone who actually plays her can give you better reason why she is not OP. But the reason I stand that she is not OP is because of the facts that her negatives are not overshadowed by her positive. It's hard to say someone is OP with glaring weakness like this.